Bittersweet Bloodshed
by A Romantic Inclination
Summary: Camilla is your average teenager. Except for the fact that she's a vampire. Now, with the Volturi on her tail, she runs to the one person who can help her. Jasper.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yayz! My first story, and a Twilight one to boot! Anyhoozle, I hope it's good, because if it were bad... well, that'd suck.

Camillastruggled against the bonds that held her long, pale arms strapped to the cold, metal table beneath her. "Let me out of here!" she screamed, but the only noise she heard was her own voice, echoing off the walls in the underground room. Then she heard steps coming down the corridor towards her. A tall figure in black robes strode toward her, and, upon reaching the table, removed her hood. 

"So," Jane whispered, smiling maliciously, "are you ready to talk?" 

Camilla, for a few moments forgetting what it was like to be tortured, stuck her tongue out defiantly. "I'll neffer tell 'ou a'ethig!" she said, realizing she was not very skilled at talking with her tongue outside her mouth. Feeling a sharp sensation, she realized Jane now had her tongue captive as well. 

"Well then," Jane said, "I'll just have to wait a little longer then, won't I?" 

Camilla frowned. It wasn't like Jane, or any of the Volturi, for that matter, to be patient with anything, be it food, appointments, or in her case, captives. She had been in Texas before this, she remembered, and causing quite the ruckus. The Volturi, always the punctual damage control, had come to get her and stop her wild (albeit forced) killing sprees. They had left her to Jane, and then...Isabella shuddered. Best not to think about that now. 

Sheknew that they were watching her from behind the window on the wall, and she also knew that they would also probably kill her if she tried anything, but she decided to try to make a run for it anyway. She wriggled her arm, and managed to give herself enough room to use her claws and slice through the leather straps. As soon as she made it through the door, an alarm sounded, and she ran. Camilla didn't care that it was broad daylight, or that people were staring at her sparkling skin, shouting in Italian, and various other languages. She just knew that there was one person in the world she needed to see right now, one person that would make everything better. Jasper.  
Camilla had grown up right outside of Birmingham, Alabama, and in her senior year at high school, she had gone to Texas to visit her boyfriend, Sheldon. She had arrived in Houston in the middle of the night, and was terribly lost when she saw two young girls. She walked over to them, never feeling more relieved in her life. She politely asked for directions, and the younger looking of the two introduced herself as Maria, and very kindly pointed her in the direction of the nearest hotel. Isabella smiled relievedly, thanked them, and ran off down the street. 

After a little while, though, she realized that the girl had obviously lied, as she was now in a dark alley. Suddenly, she heard steps, and, fearing a murderer, turned in fear. Then she saw who it was, and smiled. "Oh, it's you!" Sheldon stood in the opening of the alleyway, looking a bit paler than Camilla remembered, but she figured it was just a trick of the light. "Oh, Sheldy-Weldy!" she cried, using his pet name. "I'm so glad to see you!" She hugged him, but frowned. "Sheldon," she said, more cautiously, "why are you so cold?" she looked up and saw his eyes were black. "And what's wrong with your eyes?" Sheldon smiled at her, his perfectly white teeth gleaming in the light. "And, why are your teeth get so… sharp?" she finished, her voice quavering at the end. 

Sheldon leaned down towards her ear, and whispered, "The better to eat you with!" And then there was darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: New chapter! Yayz! :D So, here it is. When we last left Camilla, she had been running from the Volturi, and got a glimpse of her past. She went to Texas to visit her boyfriend, who said something about eating her, and then she passed out.

No one in this story belongs to me except Camilla and Sheldon, kay? 

Camilla woke in some severe pain the next day in a tight, dank smelling room, filled with lots of other moaning people: mostly teenagers around her age, boys and girls, some just about thirteen years old. The pain in her neck was almost enough to pull her under, back into the blackness of unconsciousness, but she struggled to stay awake. She absolutely had to find out where she was, who had put her here, and, most importantly, why had Sheldon done this to her? She heard footsteps coming toward her, and she tried to see who it was, but the pain was all too quickly pulling her under. The last thing she heard as a human was, "Sleep well, my little princess."

When Camilla awoke again, she was hungry. Or rather, thirsty. Very thirsty. She glanced around the room furtively, sniffing the air for anything tasty. Nothing. She sighed in defeat. Sure, the pain was gone and everything, but the day was shaping up to be a not good one. Hearing footsteps, her head shot up hopefully. Maybe this new person would be tasty.

But it turned out to be just plain old Sheldon. She sighed, and hung her head sadly. Not delectable-smelling. Then her head snapped up. Sheldon? How dare he show his paler-than-pale face around her after forcing her into a pain induced coma for god knows how many days? He came over and smiled, sitting on her worn cot, his teeth glinting in the light that just barely managed to stream from the bars in the doorway. 

"How are you feeling?" he asked, smiling softly. Camilla felt newfound anger rising like a tidal wave inside her. Where did he get the gall to do this to her? Before she knew what she was doing, she reared back, and punched Sheldon in the face. His limp body flew across the room, and Camilla leapt over cots and bodies, shoving and biting anyone who got in her way. When she reached her former boyfriend, she began kicking, biting, and scratching every inch of him that she could reach.

When she finally got sick of beating up her ex, and the other teens who were trying to stop her from beating up said ex, she lay back and allowed two rather large and, you guessed it, pale men drag her down several corridors and place her in front of several people, two of whom she recognized; one was the girl Maria, and her companion, Nettie. The other was tall, and had perfect, porcelain features. Although all of her new companions were beautiful, none compared to the last of the group, the only male. He was tall and blonde, about Camilla's age, maybe a little older. 

Camilla had been in love before. A lot more than one would have expected, actually; as innocent as she looked, Camilla had been a little… loose, for lack of a better term. Sheldon was about the fourteenth boyfriend her senior year, and there had been even more before that, ranging from incredibly wealthy to the horribly impoverished, from gentlemanly, to mutts. Basically, if someone thought she was decent looking, she'd date them.

Maria spoke. Once again, Camilla was amazed by her soft voice, and how they opposed her mildly sharp features. "I understand you've been causing some trouble." She tutted her tongue, as if she were scolding a small child instead of a teenager ho looked three times her size and strength. "Not a very good thing to do your first day on the job, especially when the person you're fighting is your new squadron leader. Do it again, and I'll starve you for a week."

Camilla stared at the young girl in a mixture of confusion and disbelief. "What?" she said incredulously. "Job? Squadron? What are you talking about? Where am I? And who the hell are you, anyway?"

She felt the slap before she felt the pain. Maria was glowering at her in such a hateful way, Camilla had the feeling that if looks could kill, she'd be on the ground. "You will not speak to your superiors so disrespectfully," she snarled, and, Camilla being the impertinent person she was, stuck her tongue out at the smaller girl, and prepared for another stinging blow to her cheek, but when she didn't receive it, she looked up, and found that the tall blonde boy had grabbed Maria's hand from behind. He opened his mouth, and he spoke in the most beautiful voice that Camilla had ever heard.

"Maybe we should explain some things," he said softly. "She's probably confused out of her mind." Maria sniffed angrily and ripped her hand out of the tall boy's grasp. He sighed as she stormed out of the room, and called, "Don't worry. She'll get over it soon," to Nettie and the other girl who had started after her. He returned his gaze to Camilla, and she was once again struck by how his eyes were so perfectly shaped, along with his nose and mouth, how his eyebrows were at a perfect arch. He smiled. "Now, if I'm sot mistaken, you want some answers, right?"

He said his name was Jasper (_Jasper, what a perfect name for such a perfect boy,_ Camilla thought), that he was about nineteen years old, and that everyone in the building that they were in was a vampire. That had taken a little while to pound into Camilla's head. Vampires didn't exist, she had protested. What kind of sick game were these people playing at?

But then he had shown her the bite marks, and she had to admit, it did explain her ravenous thirst, not to mention newfound strength, which apparently was a trait of all 'newborns', as Jasper called them. 

"Okay," she said, putting her hands up. "I can deal with the whole 'I need to drink blood' thing, but what was that whole 'squadron' deal earlier? I'm not part of the army now, right?" she laughed nervously at her half-joke, but felt her stomach drop as Jasper's eyes remained serious.

"Well, actually, yes. You are part of the newborn army Maria, Nettie, Lucy and I have created," he replied, looking uneasily at the floor. "You are to help us gain territory and in return, we will give you food."

"You mean humans?" Camilla felt her stomach lurch at the thought, but strangely, it settled soon afterwards, and she felt completely calm and relaxed. Despite that, her hunger was getting the best of her, so she interrupted Jasper in the middle of his explanation tenminutes later by saying, "Okay, I'll be in your army, can I eat something now?" Jasper had smiled gently, and taken her to a nearby town that was still in slumber, and would awake to about twenty people missing. 

And so began Camilla's new life.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The third chapter! Woot! Anyhoozle, this is the longest chapter yet, and hopefully they'll keep getting bigger. Random Fact about this story: this was originally on a role playing board on Neopets! :D

Twilight does not belong to me, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer, because the world conspires about my happiness. D:

She could smell them all, of course. How could she not? So many appealing scents; there were so many eyes on her anyway, she might as well grab a snack for the road…. _No,_ she thought firmly. _Not yet._

She sprinted through the crowd at the airport, dumping as much as she dared onto the counter and grabbing the nearest flight to Seattle, Washington. It wasn't as near as she'd like, but it'd have to do. Once in the plane, she settled into her seat, and dreamt of her old life.

She ate at night, and trained with the other newborns by day. She found she could easily defeat them, and Maria soon noticed this as well. Camilla soon found herself rising through the ranks rather quickly; Jasper, her new secret crush, informed her that she was being promoted faster than he had, reaching almost at his present rank in her first year. That was also the year that Nettie and Lucy had tried to revolt, and with the last of Camilla's newborn power, they were defeated, and Camilla took their place on Maria's left hand, Jasper already occupying her right.

Together, she and Jasper controlled the newborns, and also battled other vampire armies for territories, but Camilla's mind wasn't really in it anymore. At first, it was for the food, then for the thrill, and then to get closer to Jasper, but now, her existence felt empty. She was tired of killing innocent people for food, she was tired of not having her feelings returned by Jasper (although, admittedly, she had not yet let him know her affections toward him, she thought that the way she acted toward him were words enough), and most of all, she was tired of being a killing machine, taking orders from someone she didn't have any feeling toward but animosity.

So, one night, she had rounded up about ten other older vampires, and she left. She left Jasper a note, admitting her feelings, saying she was sorry, and wishing him the best of luck in the future. For a while, they camped out in random forests scattered about, preying on the hapless wanderer, but when asked if she wanted some, Camilla would politely decline. She wanted to find a way to eat without killing innocent people, and if she didn't, then she would just have to find a way to kill herself. She doubted it would work, but she had to try, right?

She had been wandering on her own for about ten years, and had came upon a small town, not too bright, which was good, and had very little people, which was better. She was so thirsty her pupils had become black as pitch, and if she didn't find an alternative soon, she was going to have to go on a killing spree. Again. 

Camilla had studied for years and years all types of blood substitutes: tomato juice (yuk), carrot juice (yuckier), and finally, beet juice (yuckiest). She tried different types of blood: fish blood, bird blood, nothing seemed to work. Whether it was her inability to stay committed, instincts overpowering her good sense, or everything else was just plain gross to her, she would go crazy with thirst and attack anything that had blood, and it just sank her into a deeper and deeper depression.

She was searching for food, when she smelt blood nearby. It was different this time, slightly sanitary but human nonetheless, so she followed the smell. When she reached the end of the trail, she found she had reached a hospital. It looked empty, so she entered.

It was white, and filled with the smell of sanitized blood, and Camilla thought for a few moments that she would completely lose it, but she heard a voice. "Excuse me, miss? I'll be with you in just a second, if you'll please come into my office and take a seat."

Camilla obligingly followed the voice and sat on the hospital bed, the stiff paper crinkling under her weight, hoping that the doctor wouldn't need to check her heartbeat, one of the first things to go when she had become a vampire. The doctor smiled and introduced himself. "My name is Carlisle Cullen," he began, "and I'm-" he stopped abruptly, frozen in place. Then he frowned, sniffed the air, and then clear realization spread over his face. He walked over, shut the door to his office, then did the same to the windows. Camilla felt a sense of dread washing over her, and before she could stop the thought, she desperately wished that Jasper were here to calm her down.

She felt a twinge of sadness pass through her; it was the first time she'd allowed herself to think of Jasper since leaving the others in California. She had found out about his gift directly after a battle with another newborn army, about three months after she had arrived. One girl, Ann, had broken a rib, and was panicking. Jasper calmly walked over to her, and told her to calm down, to go to sleep. Camilla really couldn't imagine asleep with a broken rib, or as a vampire, for that matter, but sleep the girl did, at least until some other newborns could carry her to the hideout and get her ribs fixed.

Camilla was jolted back to reality by Dr. Cullen saying something in a low voice to her. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Camilla, that's your name, right?"

"Yes," she replied, a little nervously.

"Camilla, what exactly is wrong?"

Camilla shifted uncomfortably under his intense scrutiny. She was nervous about lying, but she also couldn't tell the truth. "I, um, hit my head," she murmured. "I wasn't bleeding but I figured I should come see you anyway."

Carlisle smiled again. "Of course. Camilla, will you do me a favor?"

Cautiously, she replied, "Yes?"

"Take your pulse."

Camilla's head snapped up in surprise. Crap. "Um, okay, I guess." She put her finger up to her neck, of course feeling nothing but coldness, and tried to think of a good pulse. "Urm, 43."She hoped that was a good pulse, or else she would be screwed.

When he was done with a general check up, she thanked him and paid more than was required, although at this point, money really had no meaning to her either. She was going to live forever, of that she could be certain. She was doubtlessly going to acquire hundreds of millions of dollars by the end of eternity; what did it matter how much she spent now?

Just as she was about to walk out the door, she heard Dr. Cullen speak. "Camilla?" he was signing some papers next to the secretary's empty desk. He looked up, and smiled kindly. "Next time, make sure you tell a good lie, alright?" Her eyes widened in surprise, staring at him, mouth agape. Then she was running as fast as her spinning mind would allow, as far away from that accursed building as possible.

He definitely knew that she was a vampire. She was 110 sure of it. And she was the same percentage sure that he was one, too. He had probably smelled the lack of blood, and known that 43 was definitely not a good pulse. She finally came to a halt in the middle of a vast forest, and she felt a little light headed: maybe it was the medicine that the doctor had given her, maybe it was the running. Either way, within a few moments, she had passed out.


End file.
